All She Played
by IchiRuki77
Summary: After losing everything, Rukia is taken in by Orihime's family. All she has left is her music. she feels like she lost in the world. Then she meets Ichigo. What could go wrong? -OOC-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-****this takes place in the Victorian era, roughly around the 1880's. So what they are supposed to wear is all the proper clothing, you know, girls in dresses, men in suits. Everything is proper. Your parents still pick out your spouse. Just so that clears things up. And this story has nothing to do with the anime or manga. I'm manipulating information to my will…so things might be different. And I changed it a bit from the beta I have…the beta was just a starter. Just deal with it and read the damn story **

* * *

Ichigo

His dad had done it again. It was only 4 days after his 18th birthday, and his dad had already brought over 16 girls. Of course, he didn't choose any of the girls. They all looked the same to him. Medium height, brown hair, dull brown or blue eyes. (Ps…I'm not saying anything bad about the eye colors; I have brown eyes myself ;]). He just wasn't interested in any of them. And he could tell they only wanted to marry him for his family's money. Every girl his dad brought over could only look at his fiery colored hair. So he had denied them all. Call him a sap, but he wanted love, not to be stuck in some relationship where the girl was to afraid to look at him.

His parents had been in love. He saw it clear as day every time he looked at them. And after his mother dies, he wasn't sure how his father had coped. His two younger sisters were wrecks. And every time he looked at them, all he saw was their mother. And all he felt was guilt. It was his fault she died. All his fault.

Everyone loved his mother. She was nice, fun, easy going, beautiful. One day when he was young, he and his mother went to the market. Without knowing it, they had stayed out a little too late. As they walked back home, some man had jumped out of the bushes with a knife. Ichigo's mother had screamed. Ichigo, wanting to protect her, ran at the guy. So the guy did the only logical thing. He slashed at Ichigo. Then stabbed his mother and ran off. Devastated, Ichigo tried to crawl to his mother, but passed out in the act. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his house with bandages across his chest and the doctor surprised he was alive. But his mother wasn't. And since that day, Ichigo always blamed himself.

He wanted to stay at the house and not get married until he was sure his sisters were married off to good men. So when his dad told him they were leaving the confines of the home and going to the house of the women he called upon, Ichigo knew something was up.

Rukia 

The house was complete chaos. All Rukia had really caught was that a possible suitor for either of her sisters was coming to the house that after noon. Sitting in her room, she sighed. She knew why he couldn't call upon her. She didn't really belong to this family.

Both of her parents had died when she was young. Her older sister was married at the time, so they took her in to live with them. About 2 years ago, when she was 14, her sister had caught an illness that claimed her life. In his state of grief, her sisters' husband had fled, leaving Rukia to walk the streets alone. Then….this kind and loving family had found her and taken her in as one of there own. The couple, she could see, loved each other very much. And they had two daughters. The daughters looked almost identical. They were both medium height, the taller of the two had grey-ish blue eyes, and the shorter just grey. And….they both had huge breast areas that even the….semi-modest dresses couldn't hide. But, she loved living with this family. She had her own room, she was treated nicely by everyone, she wasn't made to work or do any jobs (although she did help every once in a while).

And the best part, she had a grand piano in her room. Her own piano. She sighed again. All she was to do today was get dressed up and go meet the family that was to be coming over. Then she was to leave and let every her sisters have the floor. She was ok with that, though. She figured if she got married, not only did she not have her step brother to send her off, but she thought that her husband would not let her play her beloved piano.

She walked to her closet and looked through her dresses that she had, and that this lovely family had bought for her. She chose a simple white dress. And since it was winter and snowing outside, she thought it appropriate that the dress had small light blue snowflakes cascading down the side. She left her hair as it was, and thought she was good.

She heard the knocking of the door and heard the excited squeals of the sisters in rooms on either side of her. She sighed one last time, cast a longing glance at her piano, and then walked out of her bedroom.

Orihime

She was excited. Finally, someone was coming over to the house to choose either her or her sister for a wife. She felt a little bad for Rukia, but it quickly passed as she thought of married life. She wondered what this man looked like. When she heard the knock at the door, she looked in the mirror one last time. She had left her long orange hair down. She dress was simple, but helpful. It pushed up her already to large boobs. It was green, because she thought green was a good color on her. She told herself a couple words of encouragement, and then walked out her bedroom door. She and Rangiku walked down the stars together, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rukia slowly walking out of her room and down the hall after them.

Ichigo

He watched the two ladies walk down the stairs into the foyer. The taller of the two was holding herself high while the other one was hiding a little.

_They might have been pretty….except for the fact that they are flaunting their chests. _Ichigo thought.

His dad, of course, was yelling about how pretty the girls were and Ichigo was surely going to be able to pick. Ichigo sighed and shut his eyes for a second. As he opened them again, he noticed a second, small figure walking down the stairs slowly. She was very different from the two girls that walked down the stairs a moment before. Ichigo took one look at her and thought to himself

"There she is…she's the one I'm going to marry."

* * *

Well….I know it's a bit OOC, but I think the ending is very Ichigo. I could see him walk up to Rukia in the anime and just go "I don't care what you say, I've fought all these people and put my life on the line so many times to save you, so your mine now and no one else can have you."

That would be the best Bleach moment in Bleach history ^^

Anyway….hope u liked it. I'm always up for constructive criticism, but please, nothing mean.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-omg, I'm sooooo sorry for the short chapter, my computer shut itself off right as I finished the last sentence of this chapter and it wasn't saved D:

Feel sorry for me =(

Anyway…I'm pretty sure that I can post a lot more tomorrow, and in a couple more days give u guys a really good long chapter.

And id just like to warn you all that some of the characters wont make it into the story…ill do everything I can, but some of them will sadly never make an appearance. If you have any ideas for me, feel free to send me a message, its always welcome :D

Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to AvaLuna and wakamurasaki jie

* * *

Rukia

_He's hot…I'll give him that. _Rukia thought. She could see her two adopted sisters standing next to there parents. They looked like a nice reformed family. The she stood next to them and bowed to their guests. And she felt out of place, like she always does. The one with the orange hair was staring at her funny…his gaze looked almost possessive. Rukia stood up a bit taller and gave him a "what are you going to try look." He got a small grin of his face and gave the look of "watch and you'll find out." She shook her head a bit and laughed inside, wanting to know what this man was all about.

Isshin

Isshin Kurosaki watched the small exchange between his son and the third daughter of the family. She looked nothing like the other two women stood before him and his son. And he also noticed his sons' interest in the small dark haired girl. This gave Isshin a grand idea.

Rukia

She liked him. He was quiet from what she could tell. And she noticed that it was just him and his father, no mother. The fathers of the house started talking and their mother was talking to the other two girls and this…Ichigo Kurosaki his name appeared to be. She, of course, was not allowed in the conversation. When it looked like a quiet time in the conversation between her mother and Ichigo, she interjected.

"Mother", she said, "I'll be retiring to my room if you wouldn't mind. Nice to meet u, Mr. Kurosaki." She said, turning to Ichigo and bowing. When she came back up, she thought she saw a little sadness in his eyes at her statement, but it quickly passed.

"It was nice to meet you too, Ms. Inoue" He said, bowing too.

Rukia gave a little laugh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Kurosaki, but my last name is Kuchiki….my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

And with that, she walked off.

Orihime

She wanted him. When they first walked down, she had given her sister, Rangiku, a knowing little look. It said _he's mine, please don't take. _Rangiku got the message. Orihime noticed with appreciation that Ichigo was staring at the stairs when they walked down and noticed that when she stepped away from Rangiku, his eyes got this glazed over look and he couldn't stop staring. She smiled and thought _not even 5 minutes and I already have him wrapped around my finger._ But while she still walked forward, she noticed his eyes stayed glued to the stairs. When Orihime turned around, she saw that Rukia was still walking down the stairs. Orihime looked back at Ichigo and noticed that gleam in his eyes that was all for Rukia. _That's not a good sign…I'll just have to do something about that little pest!_

Rukia

She could have sworn he looked sad. But she must be crazy, he barely knows her, there's no way he could be sad that she was going upstairs. She quietly walked down the hall to her room, thinking of the orange haired man in her living room. When she finally reached her room, he orange tabby cat, Kon, jumped from his hiding place under her bed. She laughed as he ran around the large room and meowed his head off.

Ichigo

He had followed her using some lame excuse to leave everyone else. He heard laughter and meowing coming from one of the slightly open doors in the hallway. As he approached, he heard a piano start to play. He stopped right out side the door and just listened. The piano playing was amazing…like nothing he's ever heard before. He pushed open the door a bit to get a small view of the small women playing.

Orihime

She knew he had come down this hallway. She wanted to get a change to talk to Ichigo a bit, see if se could somehow make him see that she was supposed to be his wife. She heard Rukia playing her piano and sighed, that piano was so annoying. All she ever did was play it and most of her music sounded sad. Orihime just kept walking, searching for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo

He had heard the foot steps coming down the hall way and before the person had a chance to see him; he slipped into the room without thinking. When he turned around from shutting the door slightly, he was surprised at what he saw. The room was large. On the far wall was a bed that could easily fit two people. On the other wall was a door that he assumed led to the bathroom, and just a bit further was a door slightly ajar and to which he could see clothes in, so he assumed the closet. But that's not what amazed him. On the wall opposite the doors…well u couldn't really call it a wall because it was just a huge window. And in front of that window sat a large white grand piano with an orange cat lying on the top, tail swinging. And none other that Rukia Kuchiki herself, playing the sweetest, yet saddest music he had ever heard come off a piano.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Rukia

She knew he had come into her room and closed the door, as to why, she didn't know quite yet. She honestly could care less though…he just stayed by the door and let her play. She wondered why he wasn't down there talking to her sisters or her parents. If he needed a bathroom, he'd certainly come to the wrong place. He started to move closer to her piano. When she opened her eyes a bit, he was petting Kon and looking at…her? And there it was again, the possessive look in his eyes. Shed try and ask about it later, but right now, she was too absorbed in her piano to care.

Ichigo

He stood at the edge of the piano, petting the orange tabby he seemed all too energetic just be laying there. Her music was beautiful and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew that she knew he was there, he'd seen her open her eyes a bit to look at him. How anyone could play the piano with their eyes closed, he never know. But the music was still amazing. _Probably from years of practice_ he thought. Ichigo was perfectly content to stand and listen to her playing. It seemed that all too soon she was playing the finishing chord and opening her eyes to stare into his.

He hadn't noticed the intensity of them before. It wasn't a normal color for eyes…they were the most beautiful purple he had ever seen. _No…they aren't purple…they're the violet color of the sky when the sun sets, about to go into the dark of night. They're…amazing_. He thought, still stuck in the intensity of her gaze.

"Ms. Kuchiki, that was a lovely song you played right there."

"It's Rukia…if you wouldn't mind. I'm not for all the posh and properness. So Rukia from now on, and that you very much. My sister taught me that song when I was very little."

"Well, then I insist you call me Ichigo then, if I'm to call you Rukia. And which sister might that have been?" he asked, knowing it probably want one of the orange haired ladies downstairs.

"It was my older sister, Hisana. She loved to play the piano; she taught me everything I know. You should have heard her…Ichigo" she said with a small smile.

"Oh? And where might this sister be?" he asked, knowing nothing of the severity of the answer to come.

"…she's dead…Mr. Kurosaki."

Orihime

"Mr. Kurosaki?? Oh Mr. Kurosaaaakkkkiiiii!!!!" she called, walking down the hallway once more. _Hmmm…that's weird; I could have sworn he went down this hallway._ That's when she heard the voices inside Rukia's door. Orihime slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Rukia

_My cat is an idiot_ what the only thought running through her head as she went down. She had stood up to better talk to Ichigo, and as she got a tad closer, Kon decided to jump off the piano in a flourish, landing right in Rukia's path. Well…Rukia went down. She braced her arms ahead of her, waiting for her body to hit the ground, but she hit another body instead, she opened her eyes to stare into the chest of none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, who now had his arms around her small waist. Looking up to thank him and apologize for falling on him, she noticed his eyes. They again held that possessive look in his eyes. She knew she should have felt a bit worried and moved out of his arms, but she stayed.

"Just what are you thinking, Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked

"Oh, wouldn't like to know, Rukia." He replied, with a smile on his lips.

She relaxed a bit in his arms and smiled up at him. She was about to say something more when she heard her door open and a very loud gasp.

Ichigo

Why did this little petite girl feel so right in his arms? He had seen the cat jump off the piano and knew what was about to happen, so without thinking he had stepped forward more to catch the small girl. And now that he had her and she was safe, he supposed he could lat her go. But he really didn't want to. She felt soft beneath that layer of clothing and he like the way she felt with her hands against his chest. Her body felt like it was personally made to fit right in his. These thoughts were running through his head when she looked at him. He still couldn't get over those eyes. They were the most beautiful color he had ever seen in eyes. And…were they laughing at him? Then she spoke to him in a voice unlike what he had heard downstairs. This voice had more of a "do as i say" tone to. It was a tone of voice that knew what it wanted. And he liked that even more.

"Just what are you thinking, Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked

And without thinking, his reply was, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Rukia."

He felt her relax, saw the smile, and was waiting for her reply when he heard the door swing open and a loud gasp. He turned his head to look at none other than Orihime Inoue.

Orihime

She felt read to scream. What the _hell_ were they doing?!?!? He had his arms around her, she had her hands flat against his chest, she was looking at him with a smile, and he was doing the same. She thought it was just a coincidence that he looked at Rukia when she walked down the stairs. And now, they were in Rukia's room hugging…and were they about to do more? Orihime closed her eyes. She just couldn't think of Mr. Kurosaki or Rukia doing something like that. But it could happen. She opened her eyes again to look at the pair that was now separated. Ichigo had a scowl on his face while Rukia just looked embarrassed.

"Rukia…," Orihime said with ice in her voice, "what happened?"

"I…well…see…umm Kon had…and Ichigo-" Rukia mumbled.

"…Ichigo?" Orihime said with death in her eyes. How dare Rukia call HER future husband by his first name?

Oh, Rukia was in for it

Rukia

Oh my god, what had she done? She had called Ichigo by his first name without even knowing she had done so. She would have kept talking but the death glade in Orihime's eyes was enough to stop her. Orihime _wanted_ Ichigo. Rukia could already tell. Wither Ichigo knew or not, Rukia didn't know. She took a quick glance at him and saw that he was looking at Orihime nicely enough, but you could tell there was that underlying disgust for the big breasted women. Rukia smiled inside herself. Wait…why was she happy? Ichigo wasn't even considered her friend yet. She had just met him. But yet…she liked the idea that he didn't like Orihime, and that means that maybe he wont go Rangiku. Rukia got her hopes up only for them to be hit down again. _I'm not apart of this family…there's nothing I can do about him._ Rukia sighed a loud…earning her a death glare from Orihime and a concerned look from Ichigo. She turned to said bright haired man and did a little curtsey.

"Thank you for catching me, Mr. Kurosaki. I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day. Now, if you be so kind as to excuse me, it would be greatly appreciated." She forced out the formality with unexpected displeasure. And with that, Rukia walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

Ichigo

He watched as Rukia walked to the bathroom and shut the door, and then felt his arm being dragged out of its socket as he was forced out of the room into the hall way by Orihime.

"Come Mr. Kurosaki, I think we should go take a walk around the garden in the back. It will be so much fun!" she was saying in her bubbly voice.

He pulled his arm away from her and didn't look when he replied with inaudible mumbles then headed down the stairs. He just wanted Rukia back in his arms again. He couldn't explain it, it just felt right. Almost half way down the stairs, his father assaulted him and told him they were leaving. He accepted this and turned his head to look up the stairs once more, wishing to see one last glimpse of the mysterious Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Ichigo

Later that night, Ichigo decided to go for a walk around the town to ease some of the tension of what had happened earlier today. When the world decided to sleep and the sky decided to darken, he turned around to walk back home. As he passed an alley, he heard crying; he stopped for a minute, then turned down the alley and looked for the source of the cry. He expected to find a small girl crying because of the dark, but what he wasn't expecting was…

"Rukia!?"

Rukia

She heard her name through her tears in a familiar voice, looking up, she noticed it was dark, and since she was crying, her vision blurred, but instead of being scared, she was happy because all she could see was a mass of orange and two piles of amber. She knew she was safe. So she did the only logical thing, she threw herself at the colors and cried into a warm chest and felt just a tiny bit better when strong arms came to wrap around her. Knowing it sounded a bit funny in her head, she knew she was safe with this man.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" came a soft question.

All she could do was shake her head no. so when she felt a soft but firm hand grab hers, she let it led her away, only stopping to make sure her beloved cat was following suit.

Isshin

All he could do was stare when his son brought in the small raven haired girl from earlier this afternoon. He glanced and the pair, the small purse she was carrying, the red puffy eyes, and the cat that followed. He immediately led her over to their couch and called for Yuzu to get some left over food. His son would not let go of this women, so when she sat down, he sat with her. Isshin whispered to one of the maids to start the fire, then to ask Yuzu if she had any extra sleeping wear. The nurse nodded and started with the fire first. Sitting in one of the chairs, Isshin looked at the pair and ask two obvious questions.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

The small girl tried what was smile and simply stated, "I'm fine thanks, and the people with whom I was living kicked me out this afternoon, I have no where to go." This brought on a fresh wave of tears as the girl buried her face in his sons chest. Ichigo looked at his father with pleading eyes, and Isshin remember the look his son had given this woman earlier today.

"Well, Ms. Kuchiki, seeing as you don't have a place to stay tonight, or for a bit it seems, you can stay with us for as long as you need."

* * *

(A/N) a tiny itty bit longer than the last two chapters. I know it's not much, but it was all I could pound out today. I just found an amazing IchiRuki story that you must all read. Its call Odalisque by Tituba3. Its rated M, so mature please, but it's an amazing story. And I started reading it this morning and my dad came in a 2 in the afternoon to ask if I was ready for school tomorrow. So I recommend it. It's a complete story, so u don't have to wait for lazy up loaders like me ;]

So, here's chapter 3, the plot thickens, and I just love Kon as a cat 3

Again, I want to thank wakamurasaki jie, your messages and reviews mean a lot to me :D

Until next time

Ichiruki77~~


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)-This chapter will mostly focus on Rukia…and I know it's really early in the game, but I think I'm going to introduce all the characters problems, but have them only tell each other. I know in the anime that Ichigo didn't tell Rukia about his mother for a while and the Ichigo didn't find out about Hisana for a while either (if he even knows.) but I just feel to make this chapter work, they must know. So prepare for some really emotional stuff…haha I'm sorry if I make you cry.

As always, thanks to wakamurasaki jie.

P.S.-I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out…I'm going through some really, really, really bad times right now…it's been hard for me to get away and actually have the energy and the will to write…so I'm very sorry

Rukia

Little to Rukia's knowledge, Ichigo had two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Lucky for her, Yuzu was around the same size, so Rukia was able to borrow clothes from her. Sitting on the bed in the guest room they had so graciously given her, she thought about what had happened that night. Kon was running around sniffing the unknown area, but when he sensed that Rukia was feeling uneasy, he abandoned his explorations and hopped up to comfort her. She laughed and starting to pet him, earning her a large amount of purring before there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in…" she said, thinking about standing up, but not caring when she saw a bright orange head pop in.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked her from the door way.

"No…I think I'm ok. The only thing I would like would be some company, but Kon here is doing the job." She said with a laugh.

"I can sit here and talk if you want…" he said looking away with a slight blush.

Rukia just looked at the man standing in front of her. Why was he being so nice? She really did want someone to talk to…and he could answer her better than the cat could. She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Sure…I'd really like for you to sit with me."

He looked around and, seeing as there were no chairs in the room, sat precariously on the edge of the bed. Rukia was leaning on the head board at the very front of the bed, curled up in a very small ball, with Kon in her lap. They didn't touch, and for a while they were completely silent and not looking at each other. Finally, Rukia spoke,

"I think you've already figured it out, but I'm not related to anyone over at the Inoue house hold…

14 years ago, when I was 3, my parents died. They were murdered and it left me and my older sister out alone in the world. My sister was 12 years older than me, and by the time I was 4, she had married someone who actually loved her dear and helped up. 6 months after the wedding, my sister got very sick. A year later, when I was 5, she died. The sickness claimed her life, and in his grief, her husband, Byakuya Kuchiki, ran. I tried to chase after him, calling his name and yelling at him as best a 5 year old could. But he finally outran me, and I was lost. I had chased him into the forest, and after a few hours, found my way back. I then wandered around town for 2 days, calling out my sisters' name and Byakuya's name. One day, I gave up and sat on the park bench and cried…

That's when Orihime, 3 at the time, found me and brought me to her parents. They had asked me what was wrong and I told them that my sister and brother had left. They asked where they went, and I remember saying 'I don't know sir…my brother ran into the woods and my sister is still in bed at our house, but she won't open her eyes or talk or eat anything! And she's very, very cold, no matter how many blankets I put on her.' At the time, I had no idea she had died, but the parents knew. They asked me what I've been doing, and I said looking for my brother. The dad had sighed and got down on his knee and looked me straight in the face. 'Little girl, your sister had died. As for your brother, well, I don't know what's happened to him, but I don't think he'll be coming back. Why don't you come with us…u look like you could use a good meal and a hot bath.'…

And that was that…I've lived with them for 12 years. Orihime and I became really good friends. But I have no idea what got into her last night. She was crazy. She was making up some stupid story of how she found us in a compromising position and that we were doing "dirty" things. I don't get her. She knows I can't be married off unless someone of my family approves. And seeing as I don't even know if my brother is alive or not, then I'm just out right fucked! And I am in no way a whore, no matter what she says. We didn't do anything wrong, she's just a prissy ass little princess that thinks everything in the whole freaking world should go by her rule."

Ichigo

Ichigo just stared at the fuming girl in front of him, amazed that she just went and told him what happened in her life, and then proceeds to start cussing out the daughter of the people that took her in.

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"I have no idea; we've been like sisters since we were both very young. And now she wants nothing to do with me. And she told the most horrific lies I've ever heard. And of course, the parents would pick her over me, she's their daughter…but it still hurts. They've been like a family to me and for them to just throw me out on the street like I'm nobody hurts…"

Ichigo sighed and wondered what was up with the girl. She went from completely sad, to raving mad, then back to sad again. It didn't make sense. He looked at her now as she was petting the orange cat and before he even knew what he was doing, the words were spilling out of his mouth…

"My mother died when I was 10. My sisters were both 5 and they were heartbroken. My dad tried to play it cool, but I knew he was hurt also. And…it was all my fault. I was…I was supposed to protect her. It was my duty to, my job almost. Dad had said to me before we left 'watch over your mother son, she's the only one you'll ever have.' So I knew it was my duty to protect her, and I wasn't scared. My mother was my most favorite person in the entire world. Every time I was sad, she would be there to comfort me and make me laugh…the same for my sisters, too. But I failed to do my job that day.

We had been in the market getting food because we were going to make a really nice dinner that nice to just surprise the rest of the family. We spent hours there just looking at everything and walking around and having a good time. By the time we had finished with everything, it was getting close to dark and we had a lot of bags. Not wanting my mother to carry all of them, I took more than I should have and pretended that they weren't heavy. We started walking home, turning onto the street just one away from the house.

By then it was really dark and the street was deserted. All of a sudden, a man walked out from one of the alley ways between the houses and started walking our way. He passed us without a second glance, but then all of a sudden, he turned and tried to grab me. Of course…mom wouldn't have that, so she dropped her groceries and grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold him away. The man turned on her and plunged a knife into her stomach. She let out a pained scream and fell on top of me. Then man just stared for a second, then turned around and ran. I pushed myself out from underneath my mother and started to shake her. When she didn't move, I started crying and yelling really loudly. But by the time anyone came outside, the rain was already pouring down and washing away my tears and her blood. The town officer was called and he took me home to my dad and told him the bad news…and I was there knowing that it was all my fault. My dad had told me not to blame myself, but there was no way that I couldn't." with that statement, Ichigo trailed off with a far off look in his eyes. He looked down when he felt a slight warmth on his arm and looked down into the knowing and compassionate eyes of Rukia.

Rukia

His eyes had looked so hurt that she couldn't help but try and comfort him. She glanced out the window and noticed it was raining, and knew that whenever it rained, this poor man could only see his mother dying. Without thinking, she moved in slow motion to lay her small hand on his arm, somehow trying to give him a little comfort. When she touched him, she instantly felt a tiny better, and when he came back to the world and looked her right in the eye, she felt safe. She thought of moving her hand, but then felt something enclose it. She glanced down to see Ichigo's hand on top of hers. With her head bent staring at the hands, she felt Ichigo's other arm come around her waist and his head fall lightly on top of hers. She knew that they shouldn't be in this position, and much less on a bed, but she couldn't help it. After 12 years of being alone and pitied, she finally felt some warmth and security. He mumbled something in her hair, but she couldn't hear because she was too focused on the warm feeling of his body next to hers and the fact that when he spoke, his lips were moving across her hair.

"Hmm? What was that Ichigo?"

He lifted his head off hers just an inch to say "You should probably go to bed; you've had a long night." And with that, he pulled his head away fully and removed his arm from her waist. When she looked up at him to say good night, all the words died from her lips. Closing her eyes for a second, she thought of something to say to him when she felt the soft press of his lips to her forehead. When they lifted, she slowly opened her eyes to stare into his smoldering amber ones. But then suddenly, the intensity was gone and was replaced by a look of easy going-ness with a small amount of desire and longing.

"Good night Rukia. I hope you sleep well and feel better in the morning. Ill see you then." He got up from the bed then and tilted his head a bit in her way. She leaned back on her shins and watched as he turned and walked out the door. She just stared at her door. She had just spilled her life story with a man she's only known for a day. And worse than that, he had told her his, and they had been there to comfort each other. Were they both crazy? Was she crazy? She knew she shouldn't stay long here. She knew that when she turned 18 in a month that she would try and find Byakuya by herself. She couldn't afford to have anyone come with her and she didn't know how long shed be gone. She leaned back on her head board again and brought her knees to her chin. The sad thing was she didn't want to leave. Was she crazy?

Ichigo

Was he crazy? He closed his eyes and leaned back against her door, letting out a slow, shuddering breath. Without even thinking, he had told this girl his entire life story after listening to hers, and then, he had grabbed her and held on, for the first time since that dreadful night 8 years ago, trying to hold back tears that he sure as hell wasn't going to let fall. And, he had only known her for a day! But it had just come naturally. He hadn't even thought of it before he started speaking. And once he had started, he couldn't stop. And she hadn't started crying or feeling sorry for him, she had just known the pain he was feeling and she didn't try to feel bad for him. She had tried to comfort him. And damn it if it didn't feel right to just hold her.

_I won't let you be hurt again. You will never know pain, physically, or emotionally._

They were the words he had whispered into her hair. He knew she didn't hear him though. She would have reacted with more than a "hmm". He shouldn't have said anything at all. Hell he shouldn't have even gone into the room, but he had heard her mumbling to her cat. And the look she had given him when he found her on the street had said it all. She was hurt, she was lost, and she didn't know what to do. So he had to help her. Besides, he already knew he liked her a lot. He didn't know about love quiet yet, but he wanted to marry her for gads sake, so love would come soon enough. With a sigh, he unattached himself from the door and stood straight. With a tiny glance at the door behind him, he walked off down the hall to his bedroom, to hopefully sleep off this crazy and eventful night.

Rukia

She woke to sunlight streaming onto her face from the nearby window, and a hungry orange cat pawing at her face and mewling pitifully.

"All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up, are you happy now? Sheesh…" she complained as she slowly uncurled herself from the warm bed as a happy Kon jumped around on the floor, meowing his head off. She tried to remember if she had brought any cat food with her. She looked around the room for her bag, then remembered she had been so tired and shocked last night that she had left it in the front room. She grabbed the small robe hanging from one of the posts at the end of the bed. Tying it around her waist, she surveyed the room they had given her.

It wasn't as big as the house at Orihime's and it didn't have a piano, but she liked it. It was small, yes, but had a more room feel to it. The floor was a nice tan colored carpet while the walls were a deep forest green. There was a large window facing opposite the door with the queen sized bed covered in tan sheets that were rumpled from Rukia's sleep. To the right of the bed stood the dresser and a little end table that had a small vase of small pink flowers. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room. With one final glance around, Kon and she left to go find the missing bag and cat food.

As she walked down the carpeted hallway, she glanced at the other doors and wondered where they went. Walking by one, she heard a two voices coming from the other side.

"I think Ichi-nii really likes the Ms. Kuchiki!"

"Yuzu, you're crazy, they just met."

"But Karin, he did nothing but look at her the entire time she was here, and I even heard then talking in her room when I was walking out of the bathroom!"

"Ok, Yuzu, keep believing that."

After that, the voices got quiet. Rukia was a little taken aback, but let it go. Kon was starting to whine, as only a cat of his standards can. She shook her head a bit and kept walking. Descending the stairs, she noticed her back in the living room area on one of the chairs. She hurried over to the chair and grabbed her back while the cat jumped excitedly. Turning around, she took a step forward until she ran into something hard. Whatever it was apparently had arms that came to snake around her waist. Looking up, she saw the half asleep face of none other than Ichigo. He was looking at her with half closed eyes and an expression that showed he had no clue who she was. Clearing her throat to get his attention was a good idea.

"Ichigo, you in there?" she asked, knocking lightly on his chest

Recognition hit his eyes as he looked at her more closely. With a few inaudible grumbles, he leaned his head down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then just like that, he let her go and made his way to the kitchen. Rukia just stayed there and watched his retreating back. Holding the cheek he just kissed, she thought to herself

_This is going to get so much worse_


	5. Chapter 5

So….please don't kill me?

I know you've all been waiting for me to re-write, but I just haven't gotten around to it…so ill give you this. I won't be too long, but it'll be something?

This is mostly in Rukia's point of view, except for a tiny bit at the end, which is in Ichigo's. Um...repairs are still happening with the earlier chapters, but i decided to keep going with the story, and to just revamp the chapters one at a time

so...enjoy :)

* * *

Rukia just stood there with her hand to her cheek. She was mentally frozen with shock. She watched Ichigo's form shakily walk to a door which she assumed to be his room and go in, shutting it after him. Rukia shook herself out of her state and grabbed her bag, rushing back to her room.

She shut the door and leaned against it, letting gravity pull her down to the floor. Kon came up to nuzzle against her hand, and she assumed it was for comfort. Then he scratched at her hand, claws retracted, and he realized he was only in it for the food.

'_Ungrateful little fuzzy bastard' _she thought. She stood up and walked over to a corner of the room, pulling out the cats dish and his food. He started giving out excited mews at the sight of his beloved food dish. Rukia sighed as she put the dish down and filled with food, listening to her cat as he made purring noises heard over the sound of the crunch.

Rukia looked around and decided to check out one of the doors on the right side of the room. Pushing it open lightly, she was greeted with the sight of a very cheery room painted a soft yellow, a sink and toilet and bath greeting her. There was a window on the right wall, across from the tub that was on the left wall. She let out a little gasp of happiness at the thought of getting a bath.

Looking around, she couldn't find any towels or washing supplies. She rushed out of her room and ran to the door on the other end of the hallway, Karin and Yuzu's room. She knocked a few times before the darker haired twin opened it.

"Um…I saw there was a washroom in the guest room. Is there any chance I can get some towels and washing supplies to take a bath?" she asked, holding back her excitement.

She didn't want this girl to think she didn't bathe, she did, but she hadn't been able to enjoy a long and relaxing bath in ages.

Karin just stared at her as she stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Karin-chan! Are you even awake?" Came the harsh rebuke from the light haired twin. Karin looked behind Rukia to glare at Yuzu, who glared right back. Rukia turned to look at the smaller of the two before clearing her throat.

Yuzu looked up at Rukia before giving her a large smile. "Ah, Sorry Rukia-nee-san" she said sweetly, and Rukia twitched at the "nee-san" part. "If you look in the chest right outside the washroom door, there should be stuff there. Use whatever you need. Your dress is still dirty, so once I'm done downstairs, I'll bring you one of mine."

Rukia gave a little jump before hugging the smaller twin. She laughed before releasing the confused yet happy girl and rushed back to her room. She looked next to the door, surprised she didn't notice the wicker chest sitting there.

Rushing over, she flipped it open to reveal fluffy white towels and a few jars of care product. She grabbed a towel and looked at the jars.

'_Hair soap…body soap…and bubble bath? Why the hell not, Yuzu said have fun.' _She thought, looking at all the jars with interest.

She scrambled into the bathroom, and closed the door, not noticing that it had been left open a bit. She turned on the water and watched at the tub filled up with the warm water. She added a bit of the bubbles and laughed in pure delight as suddenly, the tub was filled with foamy white bubbles.

She turned off the water when it got high enough. She was about to strip down when she heard the creak of the door. Turning around, ready to defend herself, she noticed her cat, sitting there with lonely looking eyes.

She huffed at her cat before moving her towel off the bowl of the toilet. Walking over, she picked him up and set him on the recently vacated spot. He purred happily and made himself comfortable, putting his head on his crossed front paws and wrapping his tail around his body, and promptly fell asleep.

Rukia giggled before finally stripping herself of the borrowed night gown and putting her hair up in a bun on the top of her head with a ribbon that was sitting on the counter. Putting a tentative foot in the tub, and feeling that it wasn't too hot, she put both feet in before sinking in all the way to her neck and giving a contented sigh.

She just lay in the warm water, feeling all the kinks in her shoulder vanish and all her worries and doubts slip away. She leaned her head back against the side of the tub and listened to her cat snoring away. She looked to her right to stare out the window at the sunlight streaming through.

After a few moments, she brought her head back to stare upwards at the ceiling before closing her eyes all together and started to hum a tune, thinking of the ways her hands could flow over piano keys to play it.

So engrossed in the tune and images in her head, she failed to hear the knock on the outside door that went on for a few minutes before the person started to call out her name. It wasn't until her bedroom door opened that she was drawn from her thoughts. She shot straight up in the bath, pulling her legs up towards her, as Ichigo came into the washroom.

Luckily, she had put the bubbles in her bath, because they were not effectively covering her body except for her blushing head.

Ichigo looked like he had wanted to say something, but when he noticed she was in a tub…naked…all the words dried up on his tongue and all he could do was stare. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head with a white ribbon, her amethyst eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment, her mouth open slightly, and her creamy neck displayed, and after that…..bubbles. The only other thing he cold see were the tops of her knees sticking out of the mass of bubbles.

The clearing of her throat brought his gaze back to her eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"Uh…oh! Sorry Rukia." She said, snapping out of his stupor and turning his back to her. "Yuzu told me you had gone to take a bath about forty-five minutes ago…I assumed you'd be done by now."

Rukia gasped before pulling a hand out of the water to gaze at her pruned fingers, not noticing Ichigo stiffen at the sound of moving water.

"Have I really been in here that long?" she wailed, unconsciously untying her hair and, after taking a big breath, pinching her nose shut, and closing her eyes tight, she dunked her head under water.

Ichigo turned as he heard the splash and only saw the ripples of the water. "Um…Rukia?" he called out. That's when she decided to pop out of the water, sucking in a deep breath.

He watched as she grabbed the hair soap bottle and squirted the liquid into her hand, rubbing it together before running her hands through her hair. And Ichigo took this moment to give a strained cough. Rukia's entire body froze, her soapy hands still in her soapy hair, eyes wide again. "Look, Rukia, all I wanted was to give you these clothes from Yuzu…and to ask if you would go to the park with me today."

All she could do was nod her head and give out a small 'yes' before ferociously rubbing the soap into her hair again. Ichigo actually gave a full blown laugh as she ducked her head under water again, only to come out with the bath bubbles on her head.

She shooed him out of the washroom when she finally gave up trying to get the soap out in the tub. Wrapping the towel around her small body, she drained the tub and picked up the basin sitting next to the sink to fill it up with water. Once done, she walked over and kneeled in front of the tub, pouring the water over her head, effectively getting rid of the bubbles.

Standing up, she grabbed her wet hair before squeezing out excess liquid into the tub. Flipping her wet hair back and apologizing to her poor cat for getting him wet, she walked out into her room and went to her bed, where she had told Ichigo to put the dress. Letting the towel fall, she stretched out her limbs before grabbing all the clothing she needed and putting it on.

She looked down at the simple purple dress Yuzu had let her borrow, and was surprised the corset part fit her right, with pretty little beads throughout it, that, when they caught the light right, sparkled. It had sleeves that went all the way down to her wrists, and the bottom reached the floor. Rukia gave a twirl, watching as the light reflected off all the beads, and took joy in the simplest of things, hoping to forget all about being kicked out.

Giving a small sigh, she opened her door and walked out, heading towards the smell of food.

* * *

Ichigo sat glaring at his dad who had been fawning over Rukia since she walked down the stairs. She had thanked Yuzu many times over for the dress, but she didn't know that he had went out and bought it for her when Yuzu told him of the dilemma.

Ichigo just smirked, knowing in his heart, that Rukia was his. He watched as she talked with his sister, laughing and joking about things here and there while trying to steer clear of his father. He couldn't wait to have her.

And he was going to do everything in his power to get her.

* * *

Does that help a lil? I guess I'll write the next chapter too….I actually have a plot thought up….so that helps.

Until next time, which I hope wont be to long

-Ichiruki77


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers, I've been in a tiffy.**

**Please read the story updates in my profile.**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy.**

-ggggggg-

"Rukia! Stay closer to me." Rukia flinched as Ichigo's stern voice reached her ears. She turned her head back to stare sheepishly at the agitated man.

"Hurry up, Ichigo! You aren't walking fast enough!" she called back to him.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii, hurry up!" came the two identical voices of the two twins standing on either side of Rukia.

Ichigo made slight grumbling noises in that back of his throat before picking up his pace to get closer to the girls.

He heard Rukia and Yuzu squeal before they were off, running through the market towards the small clear area that this town called a "park". He just sighed and shook his head at the two girl's antics, but on the inside he was smiling. He had hoped this day would have been just him and Rukia, but as it turned out, she wanted to hang out with his little sisters too.

At first, he threw a small hissy fit, but being able to watch Rukia interact with his family like that was amazing.

"Oi, Ichi-nii." He turned his head to stare at the dark haired twin at his side.

"Yeah, Karin?"

"Do you like this Rukia girl?" she asked bluntly.

Ichigo knew that if he was drinking something he would have spit it out. He stared open-mouthed at his younger sister as she watched Rukia and Yuzu in the small clearing. His mouth moved up in down, but no words came out, and Karin just gave him a sidelong glance and snorted.

"Che. I knew it." She scoffed.

Ichigo glared at his sister. "Now, Karin, I-"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo sent a death glare to the petite woman whom had no idea, and glanced back at Karin who gave him a wide smirk.

Ichigo opened his mouth one more time before the yell came again. "ICHIGO! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs.

The male turned his head towards her. "I'M COMING RUKIA!" he yelled back.

He turned one more time to his sister, but found her already walking away from him. He just let his shoulders drop in defeat and started his slow walk to the woman who had somehow managed to get him attached in such short time.

-gggggg-

"Isn't the day lovely, Rangiku?" Orihime commented as she walked arm in arm with her older sister.

"It sure is, Orihime. I'm surprised that it's mildly sunny even though its winter." Her sister commented back a bit distantly.

Orihime ignored it and the two walked in silence for a small while before Rangiku looked at her sister. "Do you think mother and father were too harsh in kicking out Rukia?"

Orihime paused in her walking, effectively removing her arm from her sisters. Rangiku looked back to see Orihime with an uncharacteristic gleam of dislike in her eyes. She saw the girl tense up a bit.

"No, I do not." Orihime's cold voice floated over the cold air. She started briskly walking again. "She was caught in a compromising pose, probably forcing poor Mr. Kurosaki to hold her like that, then had the nerve to call him by his first name. Mother and father had every right to kick her out."

Rangiku just stared at her sister as she walked away. "Wait, Orihime, I-"

"ICHIGO!" both girls stopped at the familiar name. Orihime's eyes lit up as she heard the name of the man she was sure to be her husband float through the air to her.

She picked up her pace and ran through the crowds, coming to a halt when she saw the tall orange haired man standing in all his glory, glaring down at a small black haired girl. She brushed the invisible dirt off her dress and took a step forward, only to stop when she heard another yell.

"ICHIGO! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Orihime froze as she finally placed the voice.

"I'M COMING RUKIA!" she watching him yell at said girl who was standing out in a clearing with another small blonde haired girl.

Orihime's hands gripped into fists as she watched the tall man stride over to her "sister" and get really close to her, leaning down to look at something she was pointing at. The two seemed very close already, and they had only met the day before.

She was moving before her brain registered what was happening.

-GGGGGG-

"Ichigo, look!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the ground just a few feet away from them.

Ichigo's gaze followed to where Rukia was point and had to suppress the small laugh from leaving his lips.

A few feet away, quietly nibbling on some grass, were two rabbits. One was fully black with a white spot on its left eye, while the other was full white with a black spot on its right eye. Ichigo was about to make some smart remark as he glanced over at Rukia, but her look stopped him

Her eyes were shinning as she stared at the two creatures, a look of pure happiness etched into her face.

_I want to make her smile like that._

Ichigo shook his head as the though ran through it.

_In time._ He smiled to himself before straightening up and, after giving one last glace at Rukia, turned around to find his sisters. What he saw made his heart beat faster.

-gggggg-

_They are so cute!_ Rukia thought as she watched the bunnies hopping around. She barely noticed Ichigo lean down and stare at her, nor when he straightened back up. What she did noticed, though, was when his entire body stiffened up and he let out a muffled gasp, just loud enough for her to hear. She straightened and turned her head to him.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

He glanced at her for a second before his trademark scowl deepened as his gaze returned to whatever he was staring at.

Rukia turned her head and felt her blood turn to ice as her eyes met that of a very pissed off Inoue Orihime.

-gggggg-

**As always, ignore the mistakes :) **

**I know its short, but I promise, better things are yet to come **

**Just read my profile, you shall see ;)**

**Well, until next time!**

**-IchiRuki**


	7. Chapter 7

Here this is. this is horribly short, i know, but im in sooooooo much emotional turmoil that i had to write something. sadly, i didnt want to pour all my negative energy into this story, so i did what i could with the little happy energy i have.

but ill shut up about my emotional issues and let you guys read.

enjoy.

oh, and i must remember. this chapter is dedicated to **Personal Riot**. i love your reviews, they always make me smile and i uploaded this just so i could read one. thank you :)

* * *

_Oh no._

Rukia's body froze as the auburn haired girl glared daggers at her.

_If looks could kill, I'd sure be dead._

She glanced to the side to see Ichigo insanely tense, a scowl in its place. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, but she couldn't tell what it was. Her eyes dated back to the furious auborn-haired girl that had started walking towards them. Rukia took a small step back.

"_As if that's going to do anything, you idiot."_ Her inner voice chided her. She growled at herself in annoyance.

Orihime was closer to them now and just as Rukia was starting to freak out, two small shapes darted out in front of the advancing girl.

"KARIN-CHAN! Give it back!" Rukia heard Yuzu yell at her sister.

"NO, YUZU!" the other sister yelled back.

Completely out of character, the smaller of the two twins launched herself at the larger twin, knocking orihime down with them.

Rukia's eyes widened as the saw the three girls fall to the ground in a flurry of dust and fabric. She brought a delicate hand up to her mouth, and tried to smother the small laught that was trying to escape when all of a sudden her hand was snatched by a larger one. She sent a wary look at Ichigo who gave her a large and supposedly rare grin before turning around taking off, dragging her with him.

"Ichigo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the pair took off through the woods, her shorter legs running in small strides in order to match his long ones. All she got was his manly laughter in return.

They kept runing alog, jumping over scraggled roots and ducking branches, him more than her, until Rukia pulled on his arm, hard, to out of breath to yell at him. He finally got the hint, coming to a halt so the small girl next to him could suck in a large breath.

When she could finally breath again, she straightened herself to her full height, and glared death at the oranged haired boy. Another grin broke out on his face.

"Baka! What the hell were you thinking? Karin and Yuzu are still back there! And you don't just grab someone like that and go running off into the forest!" she screamed at him, her body getting closer and closer to his as her anger got higher.

His famous scowl came back. "Rukia, you idiot, did you not see Orihime coming right for us?" he growled out at her, his body leaning down to get closer to her.

"I did, but I think staying there and dealing with our problems would have been better than running away. And besides, you left your sisters there."

He scoffed at her. "My sisters are fine. I've taught Karin well enough that they can make it home safely in broad daylight. And honestly? That woman scares me. I'd rather be far away, in the woods alone with you then have to deal with her at all." He said casually, turning his body around, looking for something.

Rukia's anger faded as his words slowly sunk in and she allowed a small smile to take over her features.

_Take that, Orihime._ Her inner voice cheered.

Pulling herself from the small party her inner voice was having, Rukia glanced at the cause of it. He was still searching for something.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh…sorry, what?"

"What are you looking for?"

His scowl returned as his head still swiveled back and forth.

"Something."

She frowned at him. "What something?"

"Shut up and follow me."

She huffed at him. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

He just rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand again, pulling her off in a different direction, this time keeping it to a walk.

She would have objected, but his hand felt so damn warm, hers fitting perfectly in his.

The walk was shorter this time, a more casual air about them. Rukia liked being like this with Ichigo, and was scared to realize that in just the few days that she had know him, she was starting to develop feelings for him. She didn't know how to deal with them, but she would figure it out.

Today, though, she was just going to let it go.

She was about to ask him where there were going when they pushed through a thicket of trees and she figured it out herself. The water on the still lake was crystal clear, a pretty blue that sparkled in the sunlight. She stood there staring at the beautiful scene in front of her before she felt a slight tug on her arm. She looked up at Ichigo who glanced down at her.

"Follow me." He said simply as he dropped her hand and started walking to a rocky outcrop that sat a little away from the shore of the lake.

She frowned at the loss of contact, but followed him anyway, watching as he climbed up the side of the rock. it wasn't a steep slope and she easily followed him up.

They sat down and stared a out at the lake, sitting in a comfortable silence for some time, the sun falling lower and lower as time when on.

Rukia was able to just sit and think of everything had happened to her in the last few days.

She met Ichigo, got kicked out, Ichigo found her, she moved in with him pretty much, and now she was developing feelings for him. Her life was pretty screwy. She let out a small sigh at her inner musings, wondering what she was going to do know, she turned her head to Ichigo for the first time since they had sat down, wanting to talk to him, but the words died on her lips at the look in his eyes.

The amber was dull, the far away look mixed with a dull sadness was like a depressing air hanging over him. Wthout thinking, she reached her hand and grabbed him tightly. He head turned to stare at their hands first, then her face.

"Ichigo?" she whispered quietly. His hand gripped her back.

"Me and my mom used to come here." He said quietly. his hand tightened, but she didn't dare pull away. "Back when she was alive, me and her would come out here and just sit for hours, either playing in the water or sitting right here, talking of everything, from family, to friends, to what would happen when I grew up. I loved my mom, and I never thought that I would ever be the same again after she died." His eyes traveld back out to the water. "It's you, Rukia. Something about you just reminds me of her and I cant help but think that im starting to develop some sort of feelings for you. You actually made me smile the first time we met. No one has ever managed to do that. I…I just…" he trailed off, his eyes starting to shut down until she spoke up.

"I think I;m starting to get feelings for you too, Ichigo. But…I don't ever want to replace your mom. From what you explained last night, she seemed like an amazing woman, and I'm sorry that I missed her. I just…don't really know what I'm feeling yet." She tried to explain, turning towards him. His eyes were looking at her again, a new found fire in them

Her throat closed up as his eyes darkened. She didn't really know what she was doing as she leaned in close, her eyes looking straight into his. She saw him mouth gain a slight smirk as his eyes flared with victory before he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, the light feathery feeling of his lips on her new and welcome. She scooted closer to him, the pressure of his lips increasing on hers before she felt one of his arms circle around her waist and bring her closer still. She felt him push harder one last time before slowly drawing away.

Her eyes opened slowly to look into his.

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rukia."

* * *

so...thats that. thats all. im sorry? was it cute enough for you guys to forgive me?

haha well, if not, then im sorry, and ill try to make the next chapter as long as i can.

well...its 11pm where i live and i really need to get some shut eye because i have school tomorrow (if i stop throwing up)

bye everyone!

-ichiruki


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there. Sorry everyone but I have some good news and I have some bad news.

Bad News: This story is going on hiatus for a while.

Good News: Unlike most of my other stories, I will NOT be taking this one down while I work on it. I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so I just need to take some time and figure it out.

My absences are due to me being Hospital ridden for close to 6 weeks, the coming out getting better only to have the most important person in my life, my Grandmother, pass away a week later. That not only sent me into a depression, that also sent me back to the Hospital.

I am better now thanks to a lot of close friends, one of them being on here.

Personal Riot, or Ria-chan as I call her :), has been with me through pretty much everything and I thank her so much for that.

I will continue working on Windows to the Soul because I already have all the chapters planned out and know what I'm doing; I just have to write them. So, if you don't know about that story, go check it out. I'm very proud of my baby (as I call it :D) And the chapters are a lot longer than this, and seeing how I have a Beta for most of it, the grammar and punctuation is a lot better.

Sorry if I got all your hopes up with a notification

I hope to hear from all of you on Windows to the Soul, and this story will be up and running again before you know it :)


	9. Update

Hello my Dear Readers.

I know what you're all thinking- "Holy shit! I thought this chick was dead!" Well! I can assure everyone, I am still alive and breathing. The only problem- I stopped writing. The last year and half has been one of the hardest of my life, filled with sickness, comas and death. On top of all that, maintaining a healthy school GPA and appeasing my ever ruthless parents, I had little time or energy to write.

So. I'm here to tell you that I will be taking down most of my major works that I wrote before all of this happened and re-doing them. I will try to post a little short story every month to a month and a half. I have a few of them that I just wrote for the fun of it. If you have any requests, feel free to message me. I can't stress this enough. I love having people request something they want me to write about. It doesn't have to be IchiRuki, I write Ishida and Orihime, Nel and Grimmjow, Renji and Tatsuki, Byakuya and Hisana, and many others. (I won't write Ichigo and Orihime or Renji and Rukia, so don't even ask -_-)

While this is happening, I'm going to re-do the first few chapters I have of Window to the Soul and trying to write more chapters. In my little book of chapter summaries, I have an estimated 25 chapters. I want to get to the point where I can upload one on the first or second of every month so you guys don't have to wait. That will probably happen when I get to like….chapter 18-20.

Also. I put All She Played on hiatus and haven't touched it since. And I left it at a horrible spot, so I will also be trying to rewrite those and start posting those as well, although it may become a shorter story than planned.

Also, also. Yes, I still do plan to write Bloody Pirates. No- I have no idea when. I have a little thought summary written down for it, so that will be the story I go to when everything else is pissing me off. I'll keep the people that are interested with that story updated through that story so I don't spam everyone else.

Also, also, also. I may take down Music and Ice permanently. That story wasn't going where I wanted and I don't know what to do with it now. If you guys agree, tell me. If you have any suggestions for the story, private message me. I love when people give me things they want to see in my writing, as I said before.

Also, also, also, ALSO. I have two NEW stories brewing in my head, and I want to release summaries and little snippets of those for feedback, but that won't be for a while.

So. I estimate new chapters of WTTS or ASP around March-ish, I hope. I'm going to try. I have a few of my best friends supporting me and annoying me to write (**Personal Riot!**), so I know I'll start all of this soon. Expect the first short story to be out in about a week or so. I will be creating a whole folder ( I guess) for them, so I don't have like 50 bazillion (yeah right) short stories just floating about.

I want to thank everyone for their support and their patience. I know the wait sucks, but I want to start writing again. And I want to make sure I have chapters to give you on a regular basis so I don't have them sporadically placed and all awkward like- so in case I need to change something I can.

If anyone has any questions, comments, general support, or feel the need they need to get mad at me, feel free to message me or leave a comment. Just try not to be too much of a dick. I like constructive criticism and nice suggestions, not "U SUXX! My little baby sister can barf on a keyboard and write a better story than this!" (I want everyone to know that, yes, I had a comment like this on some other writing site for actual stories, not fanfics. This, my lovely readers, is call a Troll, and we try not to feed them)

So, with that being said, I bid everyone a fine farewell and the promise of a short story in about a week or so! Ciao!


	10. Another Update :

The last couple years have been the worst times of my life, and if it wasn't for divine intervention and my amazing friends, I would be dead...by my own hand. I tried to commit suicide about 3 times in the beginning of 2011, but was somehow found and stopped and hospitalized in time. Since then I have been on the road to recovery and it's not going as well as I want it to, but I feel that am obviously here for a reason. I don't believe in God nor am I Christian, but I do believe people are put on this Earth for a reason. We all live and die when we are meant to, and that's something that has taken me a long time to realize. I love when people talk to me and give me awesome ideas for writing. It's something I found I love and that keeps me sane, and in the last couple months, it's helped a large amount. So, thanks to all who have stood by me for however long I've been with you...there is no way to express my utmost gratitude to you and all, and I can only hope you'll stay with me longer on my road to recovery and writing.

With that being said…all I have to say is-

HOLY. BLOODY. BALLS.

I will get through this. I hope!

I'm in the middle of a combines story write with my bestest friend **PersonalRiot** so I want everyone to direct their attention over to that.

**I AM STILL WRITING WINDOWS TO THE SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

Just want people to know. I haven't worked on them in a while, so yeah. My computer crashed and died and I lost all my revisions and that just kind of killed any mood I had to write. I don't know how much calmer my school schedule is going to get in the next couple of months, so I just want people to know that I am still writing and that yes, I will update my stories as soon as I possibly can.

I don't know what I'm doing with anything else. I know I still want to write a lot of the stories I have up.

**I SWEAR TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH ALL SHE PLAYED! **I promise ;-;

I, FINALLY, have updates my profile, so if you guys want to know what's happening, I will try to keep that updated as much as possible now.

So, for the next couple months, probably until about June, I won't be writing that much. Expect the middle of June because my 18th birthday is June 1st and I'm moving out of my parents house, so I need a little relax time to get settled in to my new house :)

Hopefully I will see everyone soon! With much love and affection and gratitude on ALL OF YOU.

IchiRuki77 3


End file.
